The Artless Radiancy
by TritiumPen
Summary: ItaHina. The cliche 'turned into dog without a palpable reason' syndrome has struck Itachi without mercy. A romantic take on companionship and having another at your side.


Disclaimer- I don't own anything of Naruto, nothing belongs to me and nothing ever will. :C AN at end, enjoy=)-=

Warmth surrounded and enveloped them. The dog lay by her side, pressed closely to the yielding softness that was his owner. Her hands leisurely ran through his heavy, black fur to bury themselves deep into the dense downy fluff that encased him.

Tucked so close to each other, they felt a sense of peace and contentment. The rain poured down from outside, melodious trickling noises accompanying the tumble of the raindrops. Muffled sounds of thunder occasionally pierced the delicate warble of the rain. The entire aura that surrounded them was undisturbed and still, a relaxed reprieve from their hectic lives. Lavender eyes met a burning scarlet that betrayed the gentleness within them, a tender, adoring smile and a twitch of an ear. Tranquility at its finest.

The two were quickly reminded of the outside world when the sound of the door sliding open assaulted their ears. The girl reluctantly sat up from her bed, a hand still pressed into her dog's fur. "Lady Hinata, dinner has been prepared. Your father expects your presence in the dining hall immediately." The servant left with a bow, closing the door behind her.

Hinata stared at the closed door, feeling the eyes of her companion burning into her. The people in her life, they were not warm or inviting.

Instead, they were cold, distant, and unwilling to offer companionship to the solitary girl who quietly suffered under their gazes. No warmth had existed in her dull life, until her dog had shown his furry face.

He was her only reprieve and her only spark of light in her otherwise dark life. His presence had been enough for her and she'd held onto his friendship with a white knuckled grasp. She was brought from her somber thoughts when a cold nose pressed gently against her cheek. Hinata's tinkling laughter filled the empty room as she kissed him on the nose and slowly stood from her bed.

Hinata stretched languidly, half watching as her dog jumped from the bed and shook his fur out. She laid a gentle hand on his head as means of a silent goodbye, knowing her father had forbid the dog from the dining hall, having a preconceived notion of fleas and dirt. Her friend blinked up at her slowly, and sat on his haunches, watching with a patient gaze as she left with a backwards glance. She quietly opened the door with locking muscles, and made her way to the dining hall with a heavy step.

She was received by the cool gazes of her family. She shuffled, head bowed, toward her chair. Only when she was settled did she chance a glance upward, quickly regretting it as her eyes met her fathers. She quietly whispered her greeting, "Hello father," Her gaze darted to her right, "Sister." Hinata felt her body slowly curling into itself under their gazes, and quickly straightened her back, remembering the proper etiquette that had been drilled into her by servants and family alike. She focused on her meal, listening to the scrape of the silverware and the choking silence that ascended the room.

-x-

Hinata returned to her room, feeling thoroughly exhausted from the tense dinner with her family. Her friend looked away from the window to give her a careful gaze. She summoned a weary smile, and rubbed her hands against her aching eyes that burned with unshed tears. She turned to her bed, and burrowed under the covers, letting out a content sigh as she found the perfect spot.

The bed dipped under the considerable bulk of her dog as he carefully made his way over her curled form to settle by her side. With a shuddering gasp, she allowed her tears to fall under the forgiving gaze of her companion.

-x-

Heeeey... so... you like it? Yes, they're very close and slightly ooc. I place this in a time where they've known each other quite a while and are comfortable with being that close to one another. Super short and useless, I just wanted to establish a kind of intro that would present a relationship between the two and introduce my writing style. I wanted to make a ItaHina fic with that cliche 'turned into dog syndrome'. Liek, real bad. Usually the fics I've read with this theme were either poorly written or didn't focus on the fluffy love between the characters. I am aiming to do that. I wanna make this into a kind of one-shot story where my readers provide the ideas(past, present, or future), of what they would like to read about. That way, I get inspiration and me wee readers get their dose of fluff and read what they wanna. Did'ja know that the word for book lovers is bibliophile? I think it sounds utterly strange... leave what you want and I'll tippy tap away. Also, if you see any errors or awkward sentences, please let me know!also- if you wanna have a visual of Itachi as a dog, I see him as a belgiun sheepdog. I'm placing Hinata around 18 years.

THERNK YER- T


End file.
